Nino Chavez
Nino Chavez is a character role-played by dasMEHDI ---- Nino Chavez is the founder and CEO of [[Sahara International|'Sahara International']]. He has the mind of an entrepreneur, and a heart of a master criminal. (He also thinks with his penis.) He owns the [[Clucking Bell Farms|'Clucking Bell Farms']] Chicken Factory in Paleto, and additionally owns half of the Casino as a silent partner. ([[Tim Lee|'Tim Lee']] owed Nino money, and rather than pay Nino back, Tim offered him half of the Casino.) Nino is one of the wealthiest citizens of Los Santos; having added more to his fortune after becoming one of the winners in [[Sun Moon |'Sun Moon's']] "$1 Million Amazing Race". Nino works with everyone throughout the city, and specifically does not care to get involved in "personal beef" between people and/or gangs. He believes the primary enemy to all criminals is Law Enforcement, and in various ways, as is the [[Department of Justice|'Department of Justice']]. His personal motive includes profit, helping criminals, and opening a port in Los Santos. The heart of his operation includes the running of most the larger guns in the city with help from trusted operative Jay Jarvis. Despite his overwhelming success, Nino has a cocaine addiction, and always carries some on him. He can often be seen cutting up lines to snort in very public locations, with no concern of his surroundings. __TOC__ Background Nino Chavez is an immigrant that lives off making small time cash from working at local convenience and department stores. He isn’t able to maintain his jobs for long periods of time, because he has a secret that very few people know. He’s a fugitive, on the run. Born into poverty, Nino struggled growing up, as his father departed soorn after his birth. Before his 2nd birthday, he was relieved to the local government by his mother, leaving him in the hands of corrupt, power-hungry men. Shortly after his 5th birthday, he was dumped out on the street as a sex slave, where he worked for Jhek Steno, a powerful congressman with influence that reached beyond just his country’s borders. After a decade of tyranny, Steno was murdered in a drive-by shooting, which left his workers homeless and hungry. Nino was in despair, working for anyone who could offer him food and shelter. During one of his regular strolls around the capital, looking for work, a man only known as "X" offered him work on the outskirts of the country as a peach farmer, which would provide him with adequate supplies of food and a home. He unhesitatingly accepted the offer, and rode with the mysterious man. Many years passed. On a summer morning, Nino stumbled upon a stash of cocaine and a handgun tucked inside of a peach crate that had be slightly wedged open. A bit taken back, he curiously walked to the loading dock where the peaches were set for shipping. He pried one of the crates open, only to find even more cocaine. One after another. Each crate he checked. More guns. More coke. After confronting X about the situation, his now-father came clean. It is then Nino was offered a new position in the organization, as a "head of transportation". The first step to take over the family business. His first step into the drug trade. Many more years went by. Nino grew tougher. Smarter. Each day learning more from X. Yet his life changed in an instant when X was found dead in his home. Resting peacefully in a pool of blood on satin sheets, arms around one of his finest women. The government had finally caught up to him. It was now up to Nino to continue X’s legacy. As time passed, Nino soon became known as Papi Chulo - a drug trafficking mastermind and a playboy with the face everyone wanted to sit on. It wasn’t long before he had control of 80% of his country’s drug trade. He was flagged on various INTERPOL watch lists. At the same time, he was seen as a legend among degenerates around the world. Hip hop artists produced tracks referencing him. Gambling websites created caricatures of his face to draw players. He was on top of the world. Yet fate had it’s way with Nino too. Much like X, the government spent years investigating him, and soon they made their move on him too. Nino found himself on the run. Through various mules and compromised checkpoints, Papi Chulo was able to escape the country with a forged documentation. Once a man with obscene power, living a lavish lifestyle that others could only dream of, he now finds himself in a foreign land trying to live a simple life, all the while avoiding deportation from the local immigration officers. Living as a civilian life is not easy for Nino. Aside from battling his incurable withdrawals from high quality narcotics, he longs to regain the power and status he once relished in. He knows that regaining this will not be an easy task. Much like his struggle from going from a peach farmer to the drug lord he had become in his native country - Nino now seeks to use his skills to provide customer satisfaction at the convenience and department stores, to one day have enough money to start his new empire afresh. Early to Mid 20's Nino starts anew as a taxi driver in Los Santos and begins making connections in the city. Nino goes about his initial criminal shenanigans as a petty thief primarily committing crimes together with the Leanbois. After getting settled with the city and understanding where pieces fall, he drifts apart from his old life of petty crime. Nino launches his new enterprise with the creation of Wet Works. The headquarters is located at the Kortz Center and is started up with his friends Dimitri, Amber, Lily, Julian, Mav, and Randall who vowed to be loyal to one another. Wet Works, while mostly legitimate, the company was used as a front for laundering money by Nino for his old oversea's contacts to potentially create Los Santos as a new port for narcotics. Nino and the Lost MC made a deal for the transportation of methamphetamine to Nino's contact overseas. A black van transported the meth cargo to the Paleto airstrip, and a helicopter would airlift the van to its next destination. In a drunken stupor, Randall told sensitive information to other individuals who relayed it back to Nino. Nino and Lily concluded that Randall broke his vow and became a liability. They set up a plan to murder Randall. Nino walks and talks with Randall then stops in front of the [[Clucking Bell Farms|'Clucking Bell Farms']] factory chicken grinder. Nino stabs Randall. Nino and Lily dispose of his body in the chicken grinder, murdering him. Julian cleans up the factory, and together they collaborate a fabricated story to the police. Upon Randall's disappearance in the city, Randall's childhood friend investigates for potential wrongdoing. Nino meets with Randall's friend on the docks and confesses he murdered Randall. Randall's friend stabs Nino in the neck with the same knife used to stab Randall. Lily shoots Randall's friend, and he dies. Lily applies pressure to Nino's neck and waits for the police to arrive on the scene. They transport Nino to a hospital, saving his life. They pin Randall's murder on his friend. Police begin investigating Randall's friends and employers at [[Clucking Bell Farms|'Clucking Bell Farms']] and Wet Works. Randall's murder case gets dropped as there was not enough evidence to prove any conviction for any party potentially involved. Nino decided to dissolve the company, leave his friends, and start again elsewhere. Periodically, Nino returned to Los Santos to conduct the transportation of meth for a new Lost MC chapter. He also advised the new leader, the lost MC president Bobby "Dragon" Goodman, a former prospect for the previous chapter. Late 20's and Early 30's After a long time absence, Nino returns to Los Santos to restore one of his initial goals in the city. As Nino reconnects with those close to him, it is learned he has secretly involved himself with another unknown criminal entity who has decided to set up shop in the city. Nino creates his shell companies, [[Sahara International|'Sahara International']] and [[Clucking Bell Farms|'Clucking Bell Farms']], for his handlers and begins his adventure in creating a matriarchal society for the growing criminal underground in Los Santos and begins setting in motion a series of elaborate conspiracies to take out and help cultivate new and old criminal minds. Sahara International Sahara International is a facade for a money laundering shell company, engaging in illegal business ventures, like the sale of narcotics, and concealing money from illegal gun sales. It is a scheme created for an international criminal organization who Nino has become the representative of for the Port of Los Santos, while the legitimacy of the business does exist, it is indirectly obtaining some funds elsewhere. Nino begins the initial phase of the operation by dishing out random product orders to find people and groups who seemed capable to follow instructions and be discrete. During this period, Nino learns the difficulty of assigning people simple tasks, creating layers of separation, and having the expectation of people following instructions. Nino does not like the intermingling of groups to accomplish tasks together and would like to incentivise people to stay with a set group. Over time, to his disappointment, Nino begins to not care anymore for the sake of progress and embraces the jack of all trades ideology while forsaking longevity to a quiet and organized enterprise and makes arrangements he eventually needs to stage a Plan B. Handlers The handlers operate under aliases in different ports and cities around the world and are willing to sell their specialty goods while taking into account the number of products in circulation. Among the group, Nino's pseudonym is "Matador". The contracts contain product orders from each one of his handlers. His handlers prefer each request to be in separate shipping containers. Directly and indirectly, several individuals and groups in the city help Nino fulfill contracts from his handlers. The idea behind the deals is to involve as many people as possible with layers of separation. Completing contracts for his handlers unlocks new blueprints and opportunities to enter the criminal economy in Los Santos. Nino's handlers communicate using an encrypted email service called Terminal 33. After several product orders get completed, they contact Nino for an exclusive contract. First, they send a messenger to Los Santo's, then they call through a private number, asking for his ping to arrange a meeting for a private conversation. Typically his handlers send the dockworker, Trevor, to give Nino intel packets detailing about the task. Heists The heists are a means to unlock new blueprints from Nino's handlers. Timeline of Heists from Past to Present Weapons Sales Nino recently started selling weapons throughout Los Santos to criminals and distributes to a network of people. The trade has changed multiple times throughout Nino's tenure with: #The introduction of the Wizard #Internal changes to online to offline operatives #The revitalization and removal of weapon crates #The revitalization and removal of manufacturing from several individuals Initially, Nino tried to incorporate new people to start the operation with, but with no loyalty existing in Los Santos, Nino turns to 'unknown' operatives to aid him in this venture. The distribution first started with dead drops of weapons. Nino realized that using dead drops to supply a city is not viable, and has since changed his operation to be more elusive to prying eyes. Nino is arguably the largest gun seller in the city, even edging out rival Raja Bahadur. Timeline of Gun Deals from Past to Present Nino has no control over determining the inventory of weapons in circulation and cannot control prices of the weaponry offered. However, he can negotiate with his handlers to fluctuate prices to be more favorable from the feedback given to Nino. Nino has told all of his weapon dealers: # Negotiations with the Wizard has been fruitful, and the Wizard will change how he operates. # Weapons being sold will break because they're counterfeits cheaply assembled from China. # Police will be receiving tools to find hot weapons connected to a crime. Clucking Bell Farms When Nino purchased the chicken factory in Paleto a long time ago, his intentions were to create an equal job opportunity in Los Santos. He employed [[Bobby Goodman|'Bobby "Dragon" Goodman']] to be the manager, which caused problems amongst criminals, because Dragon claimed Paleto his home and wanted to be informed when criminals were doing activities in the area. But when it started to escalate into Dragon being shot multiple times, Nino got fed up with the back and forth and demoted him to security, and employed [[Allen Widemann|'Allen Widemann']] as the manager. Relationships ''Note: Nino does not really have friends, nor does he believe in relationships; to Nino, everyone is a business partner to a different degree.'' Friends * [[Coop Holliday|'Coop Holliday']] (Friend) - Nino's childhood friend from school. Nino would study law together with Coop to prove he's the better lawyer. Coop eventually becomes Nino's lawyer until Nino's sudden disappearance from Los Santos. Coop and Nino indirectly vent to one another without telling the other anything. * [[Lang Buddha|'Lang Buddha']] (Friend) - Nino met Lang the first day he came to Los Santos and they would do jobs together. Lang gave Nino his pinky as a sign of trust and loyalty. Presently, Nino is trying to hook up Lang with more responsibilities particularly transporting high quantities of weed in palettes. * [[Al Saab|'Al Saab']] (Friend) - Nino believes Saab is the most intelligent person from the Leanbois and respects him the most. Nino is helping Saab set up his manufacturing business, Bad Boy Customs. * [[Tony Corleone|'Tony Corleone']] (Friend) - Nino and Tony used to do jobs together and eat Tony's family recipe of Spaghetti. Now they hangout. * [[Ramee El-Rahman|'Ramee El-Rahman']] (Friend) - Gets high together and parlay stoner thoughts while having random sparks of insightfulness about the universe. * [[Andrew Ducksworth|'Andrew Ducksworth']] (Friend) - Only person besides Coop who does not ask anything of Nino, but appreciates good conversation. Heist Crew * [[Curtis Swoleroid|'Curtis Swoleroid']] (Heist Crew) - Nino met Curtis after Curtis was released from prison and Nino asked if he was a good driver. Nino learned from [[Milo Wealth|'Milo Wealth']] that Curtis worked for him and from then on through trials Nino has trusted Curtis enough to tell him things about his criminal enterprise. * [[Randy Bullet|'Randy Bullet']] (Heist Crew) - Nino met Randy on Curtis's recommendation and incorporated Randy into some aspects of Nino's criminal operation. * [[Jay Jarvis|'Jay Jarvis']] (Heist Crew & Business Partner) - Long time business partner and operative, JJ. He excels in information gathering and espionage. Nino trusts JJ's judgement. Effectively Nino's right hand, knows almost the full extent of the operation when it comes to the gun trade. Business Partners * [[Bobby Goodman|'Bobby "Dragon" Goodman']] (Former Business Partner) - Nino worked with Dragon during his Lost MC president days to distribute meth and the initial phase of Nino's criminal operation. Nino felt the relationship turning into a liability as Nino works with many in autonomy, while Dragon could not keep up. Nino pretends to not be close with Dragon. * [[Buck Colton|'Buck Colton']] (Former Business Partner) - Buck stole repair kits from Nino's car and was caught by [[Jacob Harth|'Jacob Harth']]. Jacob scared Buck, shortly afterward Dragon brings Buck into the fold rather quickly. Buck told Jacob Harth and [[Evita "Mother" Nimm|'Evita "Mother" Nimm']] about the blood contract and was willing to betray Nino in order to get out of it when the time comes. Nino used to work with Buck in distributing weapons to buyers. He gave contracts through Buck but eventually shifted away from him. Several people have randomly name dropped Buck to Nino, which instinctively drops red flags to Nino. * [[Milo Wealth|'Milo Wealth']] (Former Business Partner) - When Milo first met Nino, Nino thought he was a criminal informant by his demeanor. According to Milo he worked together with Leslie. Nino tried being a mentor and working together with Milo with the sale of weaponry. Milo tried to heavily undercut Nino's operation. * Trevor (Business Partner) - Nino beat the dockworker and watched him grow to become a transporter, messenger, and the master of disguise. * [[Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana|'Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana']] (Business Partner) - Nino beat Speedy for stealing his car. After pleading for his life Nino helps Speedy live. Nino begins giving Speedy contracts and he fulfills them. Sometime has passed and Speedy wants to be bigger Nino suggests Speedy become the El Jefe of the Vagos. He does. Whenever Nino asks Speedy to do something crazy Speedy tells the Vagos he has a religious vision. * [[Javier Fernandez|'Javier Fernandez']] (Business Partner & Friend) - The other person in the city who knows about Sahara International's criminal enterprise and organization beyond the facade. * [[Allen Widemann|'Allen Widemann']] (Business Partner) - Allen began as Nino's mechanic at Quick Fix and due to his good demeanor Nino hired him as the manager of Clucking Bell Farms. * [[Matthew Payne|'Matthew Payne']] (Business Partner) - Nino occasionally gives therapy to Payne for his troubles running his business. Liabilities * [[Dennis LaBarre|'Dennis LaBarre']] - Nino's arch nemesis, they had a staring contest to prove a point. Openly accused Nino of committing a crime without any circumstantial evidence and due to the nature of the department of justice Nino believes the city isn't mature enough to execute action and complexity for it's citizens and often times blames the department of justice for the rampant crime in the city. * [[Choi Zhangsun|'Choi Zhangsun']] - Created a fictitious video with the Chang Gang in order to get back at Nino and publicly posted and spread it by word of mouth and on twitter. After [[Arthur Hammond|'Arthur Hammond']] failed to do anything to her after Nino's request, Dr. Choi contacted police and the department of justice that Nino may have sent someone after her. She continues to make the joke to Nino. Suspected of leaking information [[Arthur Hammond|'Arthur Hammond']] has told her to other people. * [[Sonya Summers|'Sonya Summers']] - Tried to set Nino up through [[Murphy Braun|'Murphy Braun']] despite Nino's attempts at deescalating the situation. Connected Nino to the murder and kidnapping of his friend [[Coop Holliday|'Coop Holliday']] through a state announcement. Murdered Nino's friend to try to get to Nino and made intentions clear to not talk or understand the situation. Dropped her hit list with Nino's name on it to police. * [[Gomer Colton|'Gomer Colton']] - Took Sonya's kidnapping as personal. Told a judge at the possibility of malfeasance, judge relayed information to police. Wants to get revenge, is playing the long game, has considered snitching or working with police. * [[Arthur Hammond|'Arthur Hammond']] - Intentionally and unintentionally drops Nino's name. Told Nino his intentions of wanting to create chaos in the city to change the status quo. Nino enables him. * [[Murphy Braun|'Murphy Braun']] - Tried lying to Nino on his involvement with [[Sonya Summers|'Sonya Summers']] and confronted while doing so. Tells random people not involved with Nino, Nino's business. * [[Boe Jangles|'Boe Jangles']] - Tells random people not involved with Nino, Nino's business. * [[Raja Bahadur|'Raja Bahadur']] - Tells random people not involved with Nino, Nino's business. * [[Jazz Ryder|'Jazz Ryder']] - Misconstrued a conversation between Johnathen Sheperd and Nino at Sahara. Has a burn book with Nino's associates in it. Somehow knows associates who didn't even know Nino was associated due to layers of separation. Tried to get a criminal informant hired to Clucking Bell Farms. Fired the Vagos for personal reasons without notifying Nino or [[Allen Widemann|'Allen Widemann']]. Stalkers Nino finds himself having new stalkers in the city who don't talk to him, but enjoy watching him for whatever reason. * The Watchers - The dark web took an immediate interest in Nino the moment he came to the city. [[Jacob Harth|'Jacob Harth']], [[Griselda "Zelda" Harth|'Griselda "Zelda" Harth']], and other Watchers began gathering information on Nino. They take pictures of Nino and they decide to place some on the dark web. The Watchers try threatening and extorting Nino, but he didn't care and didn't mind his pictures being on the dark web. * Detectives - Nino believes CID have been illegally gathering information about his business and property since the inception of him being in the city. * ??? - Randomly decides to follow Nino, [[Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana|'Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana']], and [[Arturo Ortiz|'Arturo Ortiz']] in a car and take notes. * [[Jeremy Yang|'Jeremy Yang']] - Criminal informant who was told to follow Nino by a detective. * [[Norman Bones|'Norman Bones']] - Gave Nino a call on [[Tim Lee|'Tim Lee']]'s recommendation through a private number. Nino's does not feel inclination with meeting with someone calling from an unknown number he declines his offer. * Harry Martinez - Disgruntled former employee who is angry at Nino for firing him at a company event and publicly shaming him for being rude to another employee. He stalks Nino in an effort to try and scare and murder Nino. Deaths Murders *Birds are talking guy - Nino beats him with a baseball bat in front of [[Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana|'Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana']] and [[Arturo Ortiz|'Arturo Ortiz']]. *Two security guards - Shot by Nino during heist truck job. *'Dean Kane' - Hit with a baseball bat as punishment. Dean tries fighting back and Nino unintentionally murders him. Nino relays a message to [[Sahara International|'Sahara International']] for cleaners. *'Randall' - Nino stabs him in the stomach then throws him in the chicken grinder with, Lily and Julian. Accessory to Murders *Micro-aggression Security Crew - Shot by [[Kayden Dell'Anno|'Kayden Dell'Anno']] on "Code Brown" instruction by Nino. *[[Jeremy Yang|'Jeremy Yang']] - Shot by [[Jay Jarvis|'Jay Jarvis']]. *[[Sonya Summers|'Sonya Summers']] - Hit in the back of the head with a wrench by [[Allen Widemann|'Allen Widemann']] on Nino's suggestion. *[[David Barker|'David Barker']] - Shot by [[Arthur Hammond|'Arthur Hammond']] upon discovering David was following Nino and Arthur in a car. *[[Emily Reinhart|'Emily Reinhart']] - Shot during jailbreak of [[Sonya Summers|'Sonya Summers']] by [[Chang Gang|'Chang Gang']]. Went into ICU. *Duck movie guy - Jumps off a building during heist with [[Randy Bullet|'Randy Bullet']], [[Curtis Swoleroid|'Curtis Swoleroid']], and Nino. *Guy who was importing weapons crates - Blown up by Trevor (the dockworker). *[[Darrel McCormik|'Darrel McCormik']] - Shot by [[Jay Jarvis|'Jay Jarvis']] during the dry run of the heist with [[Curtis Swoleroid|'Curtis Swoleroid']] and Nino. *'Viktor Putt' - Shot by [[Bobby Goodman|'Bobby "Dragon" Goodman']] and [[Buck Colton|'Buck Colton']]. *[[Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana|'Arush Patel "Speedy" Santana']] - Hit with a baseball bat for stealing Nino's car. Attempted Murders *[[Milo Wealth|'Milo Wealth']] - Hit with a baseball bat by Nino after sketching him out and going above hierarchical ladder to speak to Nino. *[[Melbert Rickenbacker|'Melbert Rickenbacker']] - Shot by Nino after running into Nino in a race and wiping his booger on Nino's shirt. Significant Impact *[[Coop Holliday|'Coop Holliday']] - [[Sonya Summers|'Sonya Summers']] kidnapped Coop than shot him in an attempt to get in contact with Nino. *[[James Carter|'James Carter']] - [[The Families|'The Families']] mourn the death of their friend at the hospital and Nino pays his respects. Near Death Experiences *Randall's Friend - Stabs Nino and leaves a scar under Nino's neck. Gallery ---- = Admin Notes = = - Backgrounds information is based off of Nino Chavez's character backstory when signing up for NoPixel ~3 years ago. = = - Early to Mid 20's is based off of a brief summary of Nino Chavez's arc on TFRP in Los Santos, and in relation to Nino's character today. = = - Late 20's to Early 30's is based off of Nino Chavez's arc on NoPixel 2.0 in Los Santos. = = - Information on this page primarily comes from https://ninochavez.fandom.com/wiki/NoPixel_GTA_RP_2.0 Please read there for more information = Category:Male Category:Characters